


we all need somebody we can turn to (you won’t have to reach out to me, i will come to you)

by pixel_perfect



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Fake Dating, Fluff, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixel_perfect/pseuds/pixel_perfect
Summary: “Your family’s never even met me, Lucas. What if they hate me?”“They’re not gonna hate you, Maya.” Lucas rolled his eyes.“You don’t know that! How could you possibly know that?”He put his hands on her shoulders. “Because it’s impossible to hate you, Maya Hart.”or the fake (not so fake) dating au in which maya and lucas aren’t very good at playing pretend
Relationships: Maya Hart/Lucas Friar
Kudos: 45





	we all need somebody we can turn to (you won’t have to reach out to me, i will come to you)

“Please?” Lucas asks yet again and Maya swears that if she let him, he would get on his knees and beg.

“Why would I wanna spend part of my summer break with you and your family, Huckleberry?” Maya pressed a hand to her forehead.

“Because you have nothing better to do. C’mon, Maya. It’ll just be for the weekend. I promise you’ll have a good time.” Lucas grabbed Maya’s hand. She was enjoying it, but she would never tell him that. Her and Lucas were just friends, nothing more, nothing less.

“Your family’s never even met me, Lucas. What if they hate me?” She began to question. She wanted to say yes but was afraid she’d regret it as soon as the word escaped her lips.

“They’re not gonna hate you, Maya.” Lucas rolled his eyes.

“You don’t know that! How could you possibly know that?” She stepped back, almost losing her balance.

He put his hands on her shoulders. “Because it’s impossible to hate you, Maya Hart.” His touch sent a chill down her spine and made her cheeks feel warm. His gaze was intense and she allowed herself to believe him. She could believe anything he said.

“Fine. Okay, let’s do this, Huckleberry. I’ll spend a weekend with your family and pretend to be your girlfriend. When do we leave?”

* * *

She knew she regretted her decision the moment she stepped on the plane. Everyone was traveling. Of course they were, it was the holidays after all. She took her seat sank down and relaxed. The kids behind her were crying. She hated kids. She felt a headache coming, took out her iPod and closed her eyes. The got lost in the music and before she knew it, she heard nothing more.

When she woke up, she was wrapped in Lucas’ jacket. She held on tightly, her fingers wrapped in the soft fabric. His head rested on her shoulders. She admired the soft look on his face as he slept and ran a hand through his wavy messy hair.

* * *

  
“Hey, Cowboy, wake up.” She shook him gently. “Lucas, open your eyes.”

“Huh?” Lucas straightened up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“We’re here.” She fixed his shirt and hair and tensed up when she realized what she had done. They were supposed to be pretending. She wasn’t his actual girlfriend. This was just a game.

Lucas grabbed their suitcases and grabbed Maya’s hand. He opened the door and took in the fresh Texas air. He waved a hand in the air, got them a cab and opened the door so Maya could get in.

Maya took in the scenery and pressed her hands to the window. Her eyes were big. Texas truly was beautiful and a complete contrast to the lifestyle New York offered. She wondered how some people could just wake up one day and decide to leave this place. It was truly a sight.

“So what do you think?” Lucas looked at her and waited for her response.

“About what?” Maya was taken by surprise when Lucas’ question brought her back to reality.

“About how we met.” Lucas repeated herself. “We need to think of a good story, how we met and fell in love.”

“Okay, how about this,” Maya began and turned her body towards Lucas. “We met in high school and started dating senior year.”

  
“But you had feelings for me before that, right?” Lucas was enjoying them working together.

R...right.” Maya answered nervously. Lucas wasn’t wrong. She had, had feelings for him but there was no way he could ever find out about that.

The cab stopped and Maya took a deep breath and looked at her surroundings. Lucas’ mom lived in a brick house with a big front yard and a beautiful garden. She stepped out and took Lucas’ hand.

“Don’t be nervous, okay? Just stick to the plan and everything will work out. We’re in this together.” The pair walked. Maya held onto Lucas’ hand and was thankful for the embrace.

When they walked inside, the house smelled delicious. It felt warm and welcoming and maybe just maybe, Lucas was right. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad and she would actually be able to enjoy herself. Pretending to be Lucas’ girlfriend wouldn’t be terrible. The thought had crossed her mind and she did want to be with him. There were just too many things in the way for that to happen. There was also that small detail that she thought about all the time. Lucas couldn’t possibly want to be with her. The only reason he asked her to come was because Riley was in Philadelphia, this she knew well.

“Luke, you made it!” Lucas’ mom stepped into the living room and hugged Lucas tightly, a big smile on her face.

“Hey, momma. How’ve you been.” Lucas kissed her forehead.

The woman let go and took a good look at Maya. Lucas grabbed Maya’s hand and pulled her close to him.

“Momma, this is my girlfriend, Maya.” Lucas squeezed Maya’s hand. The woman gave Maya a warm hug and clapped her hands together excitedly.

“You got the lottery with her, Luke. She sure is beautiful.” She gave Maya another hug. “Listen here, boy. You better not do anything to mess this up.”

“I could never hurt, Maya.” He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Maya needed to pull herself together. If she didn’t know this was just pretend, she would think Lucas actually had feelings for her.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, ma’am. Thank you for having me.”

“Nonsense, Maya! Call me Stella. It makes me feel less old.” Stella waved a hand in the air.

“Where is everyone?” Lucas took off his jacket and hung it up.

“They’ll be here any minute.” Stella walked to the kitchen and motioned for the pair to follow. “Luke, be a dear and set the table, will you? Dinner’s almost ready.”

Maya helped Lucas set the table. The nerves were kicking in. She thought they would have a quiet dinner, a relaxing weekend. She never imagined Lucas’ entire family being here for the holidays. She pondered on calling the whole thing off and telling the truth. Lucas noticed immediately.

“It’s gonna be fine.” He spoke up when he noticed Maya shaking. “My mom believed it, so will they.”

“Yeah? What if they don’t?” Maya locked eyes with Lucas.

“Just follow my lead. Trust me, okay?” Lucas set the last plate on the table.

* * *

  
Everyone arrived and the house quickly filled. Lucas had so many relatives, Maya wasn’t sure if she could remember them all. She shook hands with everyone and they pulled her into hugs. This was something she would have to get used to. There were so many people, she accidentally bumped into someone.

“Whoa, I’m sorry.” Maya froze.

“No, no, it’s my fault. The holidays are always like this and I’m not really used to it. Are you okay?” The young man smiled.

“Yeah, yeah.” Maya takes him in. He’s tall, cute and Maya gets trapped in his blue eyes.

“I’m Lucas’ cousin, Julian.” He holds out a hand and kisses Maya’s cheek. Lucas’ family sure was affectionate.

“I’m Maya. Lucas’ girlfriend.” She smiled.

“No way! There’s no way you are dating him.” He lets out a laugh and Maya raises an eyebrow.

“What do you mean by that?” Maya began to feel offended.

“Listen, the guy is great, but you’re way too good for him.” Julian shrugged.

“Lucas is great. He’s the best thing that’s happened to me and we compliment each other well.”

Julian let out a laugh and escorted Maya to the table. Lucas joined her shortly after and scooted her chair in when she sat down. She sat beside him and Julian sat across from her.

After giving grace, everyone quickly started eating. The food was delicious and Lucas’ aunt broke the silence after chewing was the only thing being heard.

“Listen, I love my nephew, he’s my favorite.” His Aunt Liv began.

“I’m your only nephew, Aunt Liv.” Lucas pointed out.

“Well, that’s not the point boy.” She sat up straight and got everyone’s attention. “What I want to know, is how you managed to get this girl’s attention?” She rubbed her hands together.

Maya looked up at Lucas. The questioning had began and she was, once again, feeling nervous. Lucas took the lead and began to tell the story.

“We got paired up for a project and I caught feelings for her the more time we spent together. She’s a little firecracker and she’s so talented. Maya’s an artist.” His eyes were big and Maya couldn’t help but smile at how excited he got when he spoke about her.

“You’re an artist Maya? That’s great!” Aunt Liv exclaimed.

“I am. I work in an art gallery in New York. I got a chance to show and sell some of my pieces last week.” She piped up, feeling proud of herself.

“Do you like it?” Aunt Jules asked.

“I do. I love being able to express myself in a creative form and it pays the bills, so I can’t complain.”

After dinner, everyone sat down in the living room. Apparently, it was tradition to watch Christmas movies, while eating a slice of blueberry pie. Lucas went ahead without Maya. She got up from the table and took her plate to the kitchen. When she got there, Julian was pouring himself a glass of milk.

“Sorry. I didn’t know you were here.” Maya was startled when Julian closed the refrigerator door.

“That’s okay. I could use the company. Would you like to join me? These cookies are delicious.” Julian handed Maya a cookie and she took a bite. “Here you go.” She took the glass of milk he was holding.

“So you’re an artist?” Julian began, leaning against the counter.

She sat down on a stool and dipped her cookie in milk. “Yeah, it’s a passion of mine and I’m glad I can make a living out of it.”

“That’s great, Maya. I’m actually a photographer, so I guess we’re both artists, in our own way.”

“Yeah, I guess you could say that.” Maya smiled. “When will I be able to see your work?”

“How about when you show me yours?” Julian suggested.

Lucas walked into the kitchen in that moment and opened the refrigerator door. He was being loud and obnoxious, trying to get the blonde’s attention.

“Hey, Huckleberry. Do you need something?” Maya got off the stool and stood beside Julian, who laughed at the nickname.

“What? Oh no, Shortstack. Don’t mind me.” He pretended to scan the fridge.

“Actually Maya,” Julian broke the awkward tension. “ Aunt Stella has an awesome pool table so if you care to join me, I’ll be in the game room. That goes for you too, Friar.” He patted his cousin’s back.

“I’m not going anywhere with you.” Lucas replied coldly.

“Suit yourself, man.” Julian left the pair alone.

“Lucas, are you insane? What’s running through your veins, oatmeal? Julian was just trying to be nice.” Maya crossed her arms.

“No he wasn’t, okay? You don’t know him like I do.”

“What are you even doing here, Lucas?” Maya ignored his tasteless comment.

“Nothing, I was just looking for a...pencil.” Lucas panicked.

“A pencil? In the refrigerator?” Maya rolled her eyes and scoffed. “Let’s try this again, Cowboy. What are you really doing here?”

“I was waiting for you in the living room and you never showed up. I got worried and I find you here with Julian.” Lucas stepped closer as Maya stepped back. “You’re supposed to be my girlfriend, Maya and you’re not doing a very convincing job if you’re too busy with someone else.” He raised her voice, clearly angry.

“We were just conversing, Lucas. It’s not that big of a deal.” Maya matched Lucas.

“Yes it is.”

“What are you trying to say, Friar? That I can’t talk to other guys? He’s your cousin. That’s the point of this trip isn’t it? I’m supposed to interact with your family, aren’t I?”

“Well, yeah but,”

“You know what, I’m out of here.” Maya left the kitchen and left him standing there.

* * *

  
“Hey.” Maya leaned against the wall. “I think it’s just the two of us. Does the invitation still stand?”

“Maya Hart. Do my eyes deceive me? You came.” Julian took her hand and gave her a pool stick.

They began playing and Maya forgot the argument she had, had with Lucas and focused on the game. Julian was good but Maya fought hard to beat him. Her mom had taught her to play when she was younger so she enjoyed a worthy opponent.

After several games, they took a break and Maya put down the pool stick. Julian handed her a bottle of water from the mini fridge and Maya welcomed it.

“Maya, you’re great.” Julian announced after moments of silence.

Maya leaned against the wall and Julian stepped closer. Their bodies were inches apart and Maya could smell his cologne.

“You’re great too, Julian. And you’re good at pool, but I still beat you.” Maya was against the wall now.

Julian tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear and leaned in. “Maya, I...”

“Julian, don’t. I’m with Lucas, remember?”

“Where is he? I don’t see him anywhere.” Julian looked around and cupped her face.

“Julian, please let go.” Maya squirmed.

“But we’re having a great time and I know something is happening here.”

“You’re wrong. Please, let go. Please.” She begged as he cupped her face and squeezed tighter.

“Maya, calm down.” He grabbed her wrists.

“She told you to let go!” Lucas was there in an instant. He pulled Julian’s shirt from behind and punched him.

It didn’t take long for them to start punching each other. This wasn’t what Maya had planned. She called Lucas’ family and two of his uncles came in and broke up the fight. Lucas had a black eye and his nose was bleeding. Julian’s lip was bleeding and his eye was swollen shut.

“Don’t ever touch her against her will again!” Lucas screamed at Julian.

“How about you take better care of her next time, huh? If you paid more attention to her, these things wouldn’t happen!”

Maya grabbed Lucas’ hand and took him away.

* * *

She lead him to the bathroom, got the first aid kit and sat down on the countertop. She got out all the supplies she needed, washed her hands and applied first-aid.

“I’m sorry.” Maya whispered. “Look at me, Huckleberry.” She cupped his face and searched his eyes. “This is all my fault.”

“This isn’t your fault, Maya. Don’t blame yourself for his behavior.”

“I should’ve never joined him. Will you forgive me?” She kissed his nose.

“Forgive me, Maya. He had a point. I shouldn’t have left you alone for so long.” He winced when Maya applied pressure to his eye.His nose stopped bleeding.

He cupped her face and rubbed his forehead against hers. What was he doing? This wasn’t part of the plan. Pushing everything that told her not to, she enjoyed this moment. She enjoyed Lucas’ warm touch as his thumb caressed her cheek. His hot breath that whistled in her ear as he kissed her cheek. His beating heart, a sweet melody. He dug a hand in her hair, his lips meeting hers like a puzzle piece that fit perfectly. It was soft and inviting. She sunk into it easily, it was the first time they had kissed but something inside Maya made it feel like familiar territory. She ran a hand down his chest and gripped tightly to his shirt.

“Lucas, what are you doing?” She stopped kissing him and came up for air.

“There’s something between us, Maya. I don’t need to fake date you to know that.” He traced her lips with his finger.

“I thought this was just pretend?” She laced her fingers in his hand.

“I’m done pretending.” He picked her up and slammed her against the wall.

He put his hand in place so she wouldn’t hit her head. It started out slow and soft but quickly became rough. His tongue danced in her mouth and she sunk her teeth on his bottom lip, worked her way down to his neck and sank her nails on his upper back.

“Get on.” His voice was hoarse.

“What?” She was taken aback as he put her down.

“You deserve more than a bathroom. Get on my back.” He steadied her, grabbed her thighs and lead her to the bedroom.

* * *

  
“I can sleep on the floor and you can take the bed.” Lucas handed Maya some blankets and took his shirt off.

Maya threw the pillows on the bed, went into the bathroom to change and plopped down on the bed. Her stomach was in knots and she could still taste Lucas’ sweet lips, feel his warm touch and see the way he looked at her, his eyes full of intensity and longing.

“Lucas, there’s no way I’m gonna let you sleep on the floor. Come join me up here.” She stretched out her arm and Lucas took it.

“Are you sure? I don’t mind sleeping down there.”

“I’m sure.” She reached over and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

Lucas was hugging her when she woke up the next morning. His arms wrapped around her like a warm blanket, her head resting on his chest. She heard his heartbeat and hummed to the beat. He woke up seconds later and squeezed her tight.

“I could really get used to this.” He lifted her chin and found her lips.

“Good morning to you too, Huckleberry.” She straightened up and got on top of him, kissing his chest and working her way up to his lips.

* * *

  
  
“Where are we going?” Maya held onto Lucas’ hand. She had a blindfold on and couldn’t see anything.

She heard a door open and lifted her foot to not fall. She was cold and running out of patience. Lucas had been vague with his instructions. Stella helped her get ready and like he said, Lucas was ready to take her at 7 o’ clock. She wore a long black dress, and her hair was a mess of waves.

“Okay, we’re here.” Lucas untied Maya’s blindfold and she took in the beautiful sight.

“You did all this for me?” Maya squeezed Lucas’ hand and kissed his cheek.

“You deserve this and more, Maya. I wanted to get away from everyone and be alone together.” He took her hand and scooted her chair in when she sat down.

Lucas had decorated a barn and hung up twinkly lights all around and had scented candles on their table. He brought out some champagne and some appetizers from a picnic basket. The couple ate as they reminisced over everything that brought them to where they were now.

The door to the barn swung open just as Maya took a bite of their strawberry. Her eyes grew wide when she saw Julian standing right in front of them. His clothes were wrinkled, his hair was a mess and he smelled of cigarettes and cheap alcohol.

“I thought I might find you two here.” He winked at Maya, his eyes boring into hers.

“You need to leave, Julian.” Lucas got up from the table.

“Yeah? You gonna make me?” Julian bit into a strawberry.

“Give it a rest, man. Just go.” Lucas waved him off.

“Okay, okay. You’re right. I’ll go but I’m taking her with me!” He shot up, grabbed Maya by the wrist and pulled her towards him.

Lucas was up immediately but Julian pulled out a switchblade and Lucas took a step back. He held it against Maya’s neck. The blonde’s breathing became intense. The switchblade felt cold against her skin.

“She’s coming with me, Friar. One wrong move, and I slit, got it?” His eyes were blazing. “Let’s go, Princess.” Julian pulled Maya and she started walking.

He pushed her inside his truck and drove off. This was supposed to be a nice quiet evening that had now turned into her worst nightmare. Lucas’ truck was close behind. She knew Lucas would catch up to them and this would all be over. Julian pressed on the gas and drove faster. He laughed bitterly, making Maya feel nauseous.

“You look beautiful.” He glanced at her. The moonlight made his eyes shine and a cocky grin formed on his lips.

* * *

  
“Get up.” He yanked Maya’s arm but she pulled back.

“I’m not going anywhere with you!” She screamed.

They were now in the woods in the middle of nowhere. They were surrounded by trees, the sky was pitch black and Maya couldn’t see anything.

“Maya, you do not wanna cross me. Get up!” His face was inches from her. She got out of the truck and was pushed down to the ground.

“Why are you doing this?” She asked in between labored breaths.

“Because I want you, and I’m not one to give up. I get everything I want, Maya Hart. You’re not gonna be an exception.” He pulled her up and kissed her.

The kiss was sloppy and Maya tried so hard to break free. It was impossible. His fingers bore into her cheeks and he slammed her against a tree. She hit her head hard, a heavy pounding soon followed. She needed to get out of here, make a run for it. So, with everything she had, she took a deep breath and sunk into the kiss. She wrapped her hand in her neck and after a few kisses, sunk her teeth into his bottom lip. She tasted blood and he screamed out, bending down and letting her go. She made a run for it, without hesitation. She took off her heels and ran as fast as she could, as fast as her head allowed her to. She needed to find a road.

After running for what felt like hours, she finally found a road. She was thankful for the darkness. Julian was nowhere in sight, yet. She ran towards the road and saw headlights. She waved her hands in the air and the vehicle stopped when they saw her.

“Maya?!” Lucas ran towards the blonde and wrapped her in his arms.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” She sank in his chest. “I don’t know where he is, I was able to escape, but he’s after me.” Her breathing was labored, voice shaky.

“Get in the truck, Maya.” Lucas opened the door for her to go inside.

When Lucas closed the door, Julian grabbed Lucas and punched him, slamming his head against the glass window. Lucas pulled himself together and threw a few punches. Maya grabbed his phone and called the cops. She watched as the cousins punched each other, not holding back. Blood tricked down Lucas’ forehead and made its way into his eye. Julian’s face was covered in blood. Blood was getting inside his mouth and staining his teeth but that wasn’t stopping him.

“Give it up, Julian!” Lucas barked.

“I want her, Friar!” Julian swung but missed Lucas’ face He swung once more, his fist finding Lucas’ face. Maya watched as Lucas fell to the ground.

Julian spat on Lucas’ back, grabbed his keys and opened the door. Maya kicked him but it was useless, she was out of the truck in seconds. He picked her up and began walking. With as much force as she could muster, she hit, kicked and screamed. He put her down, grabbed her wrist and pushed her down. She heard a loud thud and suddenly, she was welcomed by darkness.

* * *

  
Maya’s eyes felt heavy when she woke up. The room was dark and she found Lucas sleeping beside her. She nudged him gently and he woke up seconds later.

“Lucas, what happened?” She whispered.

“Everything is okay, Shortstack.” He pressed his forehead to hers. “Julian got arrested. You had a concussion, but you’re okay now.”

“Where am I?” She straightened up in the bed.

“You’re here at the house. We had a family doctor come in and see you. How are you feeling?”

“Groggy. You?”

“Relieved.”

Maya cupped his face. He had bandages on his forehead and a slit on his eyebrow. She was glad it was over. She was glad to have woken up from this nightmare.

“It’s okay, Maya. You’re safe.” He pressed her lips to hers.

* * *

  
Their vacation was over and they were putting all of their suitcases in the trunk of the cab. She took in the scenery one last time before she gave Stella a hug goodbye.

“I’m sorry your first visit to Texas wasn’t ideal, Maya. I hope you come again.” Stella squeezes the blonde and kissed her cheek.

“I will, Stella.” The pair said goodbye one last time and got in the cab.

Maya rested her head on Lucas’ shoulder as the cab drove off. This hadn’t been what she planned but she was going to miss Texas. She grabbed Lucas’ hand and gave it a tight squeeze.

“What happens now, Huckleberry?” She looked up at him.

“Nothing, Maya. Everything. We’ve been a couple before we even became a couple. I wanna be with you, that I’m sure of.” He kissed her head.

“It’s you and me?” Maya asked.

“You and me.” Lucas wrapped his arms around her and tilted her chin up to kiss her.

She took that as confirmation and snuggled closer to him. “Always.” She whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! kudos and comments are welcome and appreciated. i’m also on tumblr @maad-maxx


End file.
